Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Faith in the Present
by rimera
Summary: Gohan aka Kress was raised by Saiyans, and nearly destroyed the universe. Kai Goten was recruited by the Supreme Kai himself to stop him. And yet, despite everything, the two brothers now work together, to try to help save what was almost destroyed. But what happens when Beerus, the God of Destruction, starts to interfere... (Takes place after RDS: Face the Past)
1. Safe

It had taken Kress a month before he was able to be around the living again.

He had asked Kai Goten to repair the energy absorber in his chest, but his brother had refused, saying he may need to use that power in the service of others, and that he needed to learn to control it himself. It had seemed impossible at first. Kai Goten's temple had the ability to heal itself, but even so, for a long time the temple seemed a shambles, even with Kress sleeping outside in the 'training room'.

It was worst when he slept. Kress's nightmares had always plagued him, ever since that day he had purged his first planet, but _now_ when he slept, his power went wild, uncontrollable, destroying everything around him. He had avoided sleep as long as he could because of this, but that only seemed to make it worse.

Goten had come up with a temporary solution to this, after another one of his forays into HFIL. He had taken a sleep-deprived Kress to the tree in the middle of the training ground, where he often went to meditate. He sat down beneath the tree, and had Kress sit down beside him. He then held out his hand. "Give me your tail," he said, his gaze stern.

Kress narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand your humor, brother," he warned.

Goten sighed. "I promised I would help, and I will. You need to trust me. Give me your tail," he said patiently.

Kress growled low in his throat, then slowly unwrapped his tail from around his waist, allowing the end of it to fall into Goten's outstretched hand.

Goten then, very gently, wrapped the tail around his forearm, his eyes never leaving Kress's. "Saiyan families tend to sleep together. Your uncle," he said softly, noticing how mention of Raditz caused Kress to tense up, "made you sleep by yourself, because he was afraid of being too soft with you. You were never meant to be treated like that. Do you trust me to have your back, Gohan?" he asked.

Kress's throat was tight. The sensation of having his tail wrapped around Goten's arm was… achingly familiar. _His father_. A flash of memory, of being small and safe, his tail wrapped around his father's forearm, washed over him. He swallowed hard, then gave his brother a short nod. "Okay, then," Goten said. "Lay down. I'll watch your back," he said softly. He then turned his eyes forward, as if watching for any threat that might somehow intrude on this private sanctuary.

Kress laid down, his back against Goten, his tail wrapped around his brother's arm.

For the first time in his tragic, violence-filled life, he slept without nightmares.

Of course, life wasn't all blissful relaxation. Kress had work to do. As soon as his brother deemed his control over his power to be sufficient to rejoin others without endangering them, Kai Goten prepared to send him to a planet close to what people were starting to call the Badlands, the area where Frieza's empire used to be. Where black holes merged with each other, slowly pulling more and more stars and planets into their orbit, towards an eventual destruction.

A group of scientists from across the galaxy were working on a way to negate the effects of the Badlands. Kress wanted to help. Of course, he knew he would not be taken seriously in his Saiyan armor (well… _he_ would, but his _ideas_ wouldn't), so he had asked his brother for something he could wear to blend in, but still be able to fight in.

The answer appeared to be a black body suit beneath the stupidest outfit Kress had ever laid eyes on.

"I look like an idiot," he growled, looking himself over in the mirror. His long spiky hair was tied back, and he wore some weird black and purple outfit with white ruffles everywhere. "How do these people move in this, much less fight?"

Goten raised an eyebrow. "The Yardrat are peaceful. A lot of the scientists there are Yardrat, and they're generally accepting of strangers, which means you'll fit in best if you stay close to them. Anyone else will just think you came with them, and the Yardrat won't care enough to point out the difference. Spending some time with them will be good for you," he told his brother with a smile.

Kress growled slightly, but sighed. "Fine. You're right. But I feel like I'm gonna rip this stuff just wearing it," he warned.

Goten frowned at that, then placed a hand on the clothes. They rippled with a blue light, then went back to normal. "There," he said, removing his hand. "I gave them the same qualities as your armor. You can even turn oozaru in these, and keep them on," he said, crossing his arms and smirking, quite pleased with himself.

Kress looked down at the clothes, and powered up experimentally. They didn't rip, as he thought they might. He powered back down again, giving a satisfied nod. "Thanks," he said, as an afterthought.

Goten smiled. "You're welcome," he said, knowing how hard his brother was trying. It had not gone unnoticed by Kress, all the effort Goten had put into learning about Saiyan culture to understand his brother. In return, Kress tried to remember the manners his human mother had taught him all those years ago, and tried to use them with Goten.

Kress gazed into the pool of water, upon which floated scenes from the science station he would be travelling to. "They'll have monitoring devices everywhere," he said. "Don't pull me out unless I tell you. I don't want a repeat of the last space station I disappeared from," he grunted.

"That was _not_ my fault!" Goten objected, glaring at the Yardrat-dressed Saiyan. "No one asked you to fall into an alternate universe. And if you don't want me to interfere, you'll get the proper rest and exercise you need on your own. _And_ food. The Yardrats eat almost as much as Saiyans do, so you should be fine as far as that goes," he said.

Kress goaned at that. Food was an… _uncomfortable_ subject for him.

Prince Vegeta had gone quite mad towards the end, and Kress had suffered for it. During Kress's _training_ , if you could call it that, he was made to eat _people._ He was starved half to death, and made to think of everyone around him as _meat_. It had been over a year since then, but the effects still remained, and Kress tended to get overly hostile during meal times. Which made him not want to eat. Which made him hungrier.

Which made him more violent.

It wasn't a big deal when he was on a planet, where he could just go out and hunt, and eat alone. And, Goten tended to disappear after providing him food whenever he ate here. He never really saw Goten eat, actually. Kress just assumed the Kai didn't need to.

But, a science station like this one, competing for food against other, weaker beings, and NOT eating any of them…

It required quite a bit of self-control.

"I _told_ you, I'll be fine," he grumbled, embarrassed his brother had even brought it up. "Now, stop mothering me, and send me off, so I can get to work," he said, glaring at the Kai.

Goten nodded, hiding a smirk at his brother's behavior. "I'll be exploring the temple, so you may need to _actually pray_ to get my attention," he said, leveling a gaze at him.

"I'm _not_ praying to you, brother," Kress growled. "I didn't pray last time, and you found me."

"You also nearly destroyed another planet," Goten pointed out. "Come on, it's not that bad, people pray all the time," he said.

Kress narrowed his eyes. " _Saiyans_ don't pray. If we did, any god we would respect enough to pray to, would tell us to solve our own damn problems," he said stubbornly, arms crossed.

Goten raised an eyebrow at that. "I'd do that, if your solution to your problems wasn't so destructive," he said, his arms crossed as well. Finally, he shrugged. "Fine. Solve your own damn problems, then," he said, and moved behind Kress, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Good luck," he told his brother, and pushed him into the pool.

Kress disappeared.

Kai Goten watched the images in the pool for a while, then sighed. "Come on, Kai, he's your big brother, he's gotta grow up sometime," he chided himself wryly, and stepped away from the pool, to continue his exploration of his temple.


	2. Destroyer

Kress gazed at the science station all around him. A part of him, the part of him who read science books for fun as a child, that part of him was in heaven. This place was the culmination of all of the civilized galaxy's technology. Every new, worthwhile scientific advancement that anyone made, could be seen here, in one version or another. _This_ , this is what the entire galaxy could have been, were it not for Frieza's rule.

And were it not for _him_.

Putting such thoughts away, he focused on the present. Yardrat, Yardrat, where to find a – he soon saw a purple alien dressed exactly like himself, and walked up to him. _Okay, Kress, you can do this…_ he told himself, then took a deep breath, pushing down his feelings of disgust that the being did not seem to have any kind of guard up at the approaching stranger. "I'm Kress," he told the Yardrat, trying to be open and friendly. "Identify yourself."

The Yardrat was looking at him, blinking, as Kress mentally berated himself. _That_ wasn't open or friendly. Well… he _did_ state his name first, so maybe open… and… only mildly threatening? 

' _Ah, you are a Saiyan,'_ a voice said inside his mind, and his eyes widened, then narrowed into a scowl.

Was… was this creature reading his mind?

' _Ah, no offend… Yardrat all speak in mind, Saiyan all speak in anger. Yet understanding,'_ the Yardrat said, and Kress sighed. Well… he wasn't _wrong…._

"Fine. Then show me where they're working on the Badlands project, so we can get to work," Kress said gruffly.

The Yardrat gave a slow nod. ' _Intelligence, I can see. Come, you can help. I show,'_ the Yardrat said, and Kress followed him to a rather large room.

Before they entered, however, Kress placed a hand on the Yardrat's shoulder. "Can all the Yardrat tell I'm Saiyan?" he asked, mindful of the tail he kept hidden beneath his shirt.

The Yardrat gazed at him for a long moment, then spoke. _'Yardrat see what's hidden, but don't always tell. You hide from the fear of others?'_ he asked curiously.

Kress clenched his fist at that, fighting to remain calm. "I don't _hide_ ," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "But I don't want them to hide from me. Their fear makes them useless. I need them to feel calm enough to speak to me, to consider my ideas. I want them to see me for what I think, not what I can do to them," he said, making sure to keep his voice down.

The Yardrat tilted his head. _'If Saiyan you are not, what race then?'_ the Yardrat asked.

Kress understood. He needed a cover story. "Human. If anyone asks, I'm a Human, from a planet called Earth," he said. Well… it was _half_ true…

' _Kress, Human scientist from Earth. Yardrat will understand. Arda, I am,'_ the Yardrat said, and opened the door.

And the rest of the day Kress spent doing his best not to kill anyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goten stared at the door, frowning. It wasn't here before, he was sure of it. He hadn't tried to open it, he had a sense about the door, and he needed to know what it was first.

There was a powerful presence behind the door.

And it was in _his home._

"Okay, Kai Goten," he said to himself softly. "What's the _real_ question?" He thought for a long moment, staring at the door. "It's not a door. It's a _way_. So, the question is… where does it go?" he asked softly, gazing at the door. "No. That's not it," he said with a sigh. "It s _hould_ be it, that _should_ be the question, why isn't it?" he asked himself, frustrated. " _Truth_ , Goten. Think. What's the truth? The truth is, I'm talking to a door. A creepy door. A creepy door with… _of course,_ " he said, and stood up. He could really be dense, sometimes. How he felt was also a factor, and would affect the question. He was nervous about the door, and what or who could be behind it. Reaching up, he knocked on the door three times. " **Who's there?** " he called out.

There was a loud rumble, and a voice almost too quiet to hear, yet too loud to ignore, permeated the corridor. "Immortal, immortal, yes, immortal, powerful, immortal… I RULE ALL!"

A smart Kai would have taken that as their cue to walk away. An even _smarter_ Kai would have put a sign up, saying, 'DO NOT OPEN' or 'CREEPY IMMORTAL'S ROOM', and _then_ walked away.

But Otherworld was full of smart Kai. Goten had long since come to terms with the fact that he wasn't a smart Kai. He probably wasn't all that smart for a human, though he felt confident enough, given past experiences, to say he was fairly smart for a saiyan. At any rate, if the universe needed him to be a _smart_ Kai, it could have just grown one the normal way.

Kai Goten wasn't a smart Kai. But, he was a _brave_ Kai.

"This door wouldn't have been placed in my temple, if it were meant to always remain closed," Kai Goten said. "So I'm going to assume I'm meant to open it," he said, and looked down the corridor. "Do you hear that? Any door I come to, I'm _going_ to open it, so if any door doesn't want to be opened, then this is the WRONG place to show up!" he announced to them bravely. He then turned to the very creepy door. "Okay, immortal, brace yourself. I'm coming in," he said, and reached out, pulling the door open…

And was immediately sucked into the black and red swirling void…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A debate was very much like a battle.

You had your leaders and followers. You had your guys on the front lines, opening up the lines of communication at someone else's behest. You had displays of strength and moments of weakness, and anyone who stood their ground had better make sure they had a strong argument, or their every weakness would be displayed, for all to see.

Kress was nothing else if not a warrior, in every respect.

He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, a leading scientist from the world of Phlemas. "It doesn't matter how much you adjust the variance in the shield matrix, the physics do _not_ support a foray directly into a singularity. Your shields can have the perfect settings, but in the end, they are energy, and the energy will be sucked away before you even come close. Try it, and spaghettification will occur before you have a chance to re-adjust!" he said, slamming his fist down into a table.

The table shuddered. Shit. _Dial it back, Kress,_ he told himself.

The Phleman scientist frowned his pudgy white cheeks at him. "Well, then, _Human_ , do you have a better idea? How would you suggest neutralizing a black hole?" he asked, earning a few chuckles from other Phleman scientists.

Kress smirked, crossing his arms. "We absorb it," he said triumphantly.

This caused a chorus of laughter from every scientist there, and his opponent sputtered, trying to speak around his laughter. "And how… do you propose… we… _absorb_ … a black hole?" he laughed.

Kress inserted a chip into the module on the table in front of him, and the room was filled with a holographic projection. "I propose we use a method involving a self-renewing energy source, combined with encapsulation technology from my home planet, to minimize the effects of the singularity. We could test it on a small scale, then, if successful, keep adding to the solution, until the entire singularity is encapsulated," he said, highlighting various sections of the hologram.

"You… you want to… _bottle up_ a black hole?" the Phleman scientist said incredulously. "That's _preposterous_ ," he said.

Kress suppressed a growl, and narrowed his eyes. "Why? Why is it preposterous?" he asked. When the Phleman scientist didn't answer right away, he smirked. "Only a fool dismisses an option simply because it's something they've never heard of," he said, crossing his arms.

One of the Yardrat, (Kress couldn't tell which one, since they all looked alike to him,) stood up. "Yardrat council would like to see more research from Kress of Earth, with small scale example," a computer terminal said as the Yardrat typed.

Kress nodded, feeling silently grateful. "I can have my research to you by the end of the day, and the small scale example by the end of the month," he said.

The Yardrat nodded, then turned to the Phleman. "Yardrat council would like Phleman scientist to do more research, and submit new idea. Ten ships already lost to singularity in similar failed experiments," the Yardrat typed.

The Phleman scientist narrowed his eyes. "The problem was their shields. We can fix that!" he insisted.

The Yardrat tilted his head. "You are willing to fly the test ship yourself?" he typed.

If it were possible for a Phleman to look any more pale, the scientist would have done it then. "N-no. We will… do more research," he said, dejectedly.

The Yardrat nodded at that, then opened the floor to further proposals. When no more came, the debates were adjourned.

Kress stretched and waited until the room was clear before he filed out. A Yardrat was waiting outside the door for him, and stepped forward when he emerged. "Arda, right?" Kress asked, looking the Yardrat over closely.

' _Yes, my thanks,'_ the Yardrat responded inside Kress's head. _'Encapsulation technology… truly from Earth?'_ Arda asked, gesturing for Kress to walk with him.

Kress nodded. "A scientist named Dr. Briefs from Earth invented it. I had a chance to meet his daughter, Bulma Briefs, who spoke with me at some length about the technology. It will take some doing to procure a capsule to use as an example, but I believe I can get it done with a little time. Until then, I can provide everything I learned about the technology, which should be enough for our purposes," he explained as they walked.

Arda cast him a long glance. ' _Different from other Saiyans, Kress is. Different, but same. Humans, are they like you?'_ the Yardrat asked.

Kress blinked at that. "Some of them are, I guess. My mother was. I've never met a Saiyan or a Human alive who could stand up to her. But then, mothers always seem fierce to cubs when they're small," he said with a shrug.

Arda laughed at that, a strange sound Kress could hear in his head. ' _Not all mothers warriors, Kress of Earth. Kress uses mind as a weapon, not as canvas for art, as Yardrat do. Still, result is same, we hope. Dark times need warriors, yes? Come, food,"_ the Yardrat said.

Kress thought about it as he followed Arda. He _did_ tend to use his mind as a weapon. He came upon a problem, and tackled it until he solved it. Yet, the Yardrat used their minds like canvases, for art? He wondered, what kind of things would he come up with, if there were no problem to solve, if he were just thinking to think, if he could come up with whatever he wanted?

 _The Great Saiyaman probably thinks that way,_ he thought wryly. Probably how he came up with that stupid outfit.

No, Kress was a problem solver, and he was perfectly fine with that. He wasn't cut out for times of peace.

Meal time was _awkward_ for Kress. The moment food had been placed before him, every Yardrat suddenly stopped eating, and backed away from him slowly. He groaned. Goten must have thought this was immensely funny, putting him together with a telepathic species. "I won't hurt you. I promise. It's just my instincts. You'll be safe," he said with a sigh, and slowly the Yardrat sat back down. He noticed no one sat down directly beside him, a fact for which he was actually relieved. Forcing himself to eat slowly, he tried to think of something else as he ate. He decided to think about the project, and before the meal was over, he was actually having a fairly interesting mental conversation with a couple of Yardrat about some of his ideas.

All in all, a good day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai Goten was _stuck_. He had the feeling that he was a fly, caught in a spider's web. He couldn't move a muscle, and he had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't alone in here. Space meant nothing… whatever or whoever it was, was both close and far away. It wasn't a concept he was unfamiliar with, though, so he tried to relax. A way out of this would reveal itself.

"Who's there? There's someone else there, I can _smell_ you! Wha- is that… is that a _Kai?_ " the hissing voice asked, and its voice sent shivers up Kai Goten's spine. Whatever this thing was, it was pure evil.

"I'm Kai Goten," he said bravely, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Who are you? What is this place?" he asked.

He was answered by the creepiest laughter he had ever heard. And _he'd_ walked through HFIL.

Goten scowled. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted, causing the laughter to merely increase.

"Do you think I'm one of your subjects, that you can command me?" the voice laughed. "I am GARLIC! I am IMMORTAL! I answer to NOONE!" the voice shouted.

Kai Goten smirked. That was _one_ answer. Perhaps, if fate was kind, he would get his other answer. Hope flared within him that, perhaps, he wasn't the stupidest one in this trap.

"Immortal, and trapped, Garlic?" he asked, feigning pity. "What a waste of immortality. How could such a thing happen to one such as you?" he asked.

"HA! I know what you're trying to do, Kai. I would rather spend eternity staring at your rotting carcass than ever _help_ you!" Garlic hissed.

 _Patience_ , Goten told himself, and used the silence to try to figure out his own way out while he waited for Garlic to get bored enough to speak to him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kress didn't bother sleeping that night. He knew he wouldn't be able to, and didn't trust himself not to accidentally destroy something if he did. He had work to do, anyway. He got all of his research down in a format the Yardrat would understand. By the time he was done, there were still a few hours before the station started its day cycle, so he went for a walk.

The station was located on a moon with no atmosphere. Even if he could see the outside from inside the science station, it wouldn't have triggered a transformation to oozaru, thankfully. Part of the transformation was subliminal; it was more about the combination of the image of the moon in the sky, coupled with the bluntz wave emissions, that triggered it. Somehow, Kress did not think transforming into the giant ape creature that struck so much fear into the hearts of other races, would really help his chances of getting his proposal the sort of attention he wanted.

Of course, walking around the inside of the science station wasn't exactly exercise. But, truth be told, Kress would never _really_ be able to exercise here, anyway. Not only would using his full power destroy the science station _and_ the moon on which it sat, but everything on the station was monitored, so he wouldn't be able to hide-

"What about this one? Is _this_ the Saiyan that almost destroyed _my_ universe?" a voice came from behind him, and Kress spun around quickly, his eyes wide. A tall purple cat-like creature was standing there, holding a beaten and bruised boy… no, it was a man, just with a very slight frame… and a _tail._ Behind the purple cat was a much taller man, holding a staff, looking incredibly bored.

"I don't know, Lord Beerus. His hair's a different color, but I think that's because of the transformation to Super Saiyan. The scar on his face looks the same," he said thoughtfully.

Kress glared at the two beings. The… the _power_ he sensed from them… it was _unreal_ …

"I thought all Saiyans had tails, _this_ one doesn't seem to have a tail," he said, looking Kress over.

The corridor was filling with people now, who were gasping at the sight. Beerus threw the bleeding Saiyan at Kress's feet. "Have a look for me, Prince Tarble. Is _this_ one of your people?" he asked.

Kress tensed at that proclamation, and looked down at the other saiyan sharply. He was wearing the armor of an elite, though it looked to be in ruins, and his appearance… those eyes….

The smaller saiyan picked himself up with great effort, and turned his eyes to Kress's. _There._ There was the fierce determination, that fighting spirit that would _never_ be dampened. Those eyes searched Kress's now, seeking out any sign of fear and doubt. He spoke, his gaze never wavering. "Lord Beerus is the God of Destruction. He is searching for the Saiyan who nearly destroyed the universe, and will probably kill him for it. His power is greater than any mortal can imagine. Tell me, are you a Saiyan?" he asked.

Kress blinked. How… how _odd_. This Prince Tarble was giving him a way out, a way to spare his own life. He knew the other saiyan could tell what he was, they could identify each other by scent, saiyans smelled a certain way that no other species did. He was being warned of danger, and given a means of escape. If he were anything less than a saiyan, anyway.

But. A saiyan's greatest weakness, and his greatest strength, was always his pride. Knowing it would most certainly mean his death, knowing he would be blowing his cover he'd worked so hard to create, he stepped forward, his tail coming out from under his shirt and wrapping itself around his waist for all to see. His eyes never left Prince Tarble's. "I am a Saiyan," he said.

He saw both sadness and pride in those eyes, and a smirk that seemed very familiar. "We will both die well, then," Prince Tarble said, and turned to Lord Beerus. "He is one of my people," he said with an air of confidence. "Remember your words, Lord Beerus. You told me if I helped you, you would leave my family and my planet alone," he said.

Beerus shot Tarble an annoyed glance, and swatted him away with his tail. He kept his attention on Kress. "Tell me, are you the Saiyan who nearly destroyed the universe?" he asked, pointing at the skylight, where everyone could see the pitch black area of space, surrounded by swirling light from stars that were being devoured by massive black holes. "Are you the one who did THAT?" he demanded.

Shame washed over Kress, and he could see the eyes of the Yardrat who had helped him, the other scientists who watched the scene in horror, and bowed his head. "Yes. I'm the one who did that," he said, earning gasps from everyone around him, including Prince Tarble, who was picking himself up.

"It's true, then," Tarble said, scowling at Kress. "You _are_ the legend."

Kress could not meet Tarble's eyes. "The legend speaks of a Saiyan who defended our planet. I am no legend. Only a monster," he said softly, finally meeting the Prince's eyes. "I killed Vegeta."

Prince Tarble's eyes widened at that, then he turned away, as did Kress. Lord Beerus watched the entire display with boredom. "So… you, legend guy. Does that make you the Super Saiyan God?" he asked, looking Kress over.

Kress scowled at him. "Saiyans have no gods," he said, ignoring his own hypocrisy for the moment. "Worship of a deity means admitting that deity is more powerful than you, and that you need its help. Saiyans neither admit to weakness, nor beg for help. There can never _be_ a Saiyan god," he said, crossing his arms.

Lord Beerus laughed at that. "I happen to remember King Vegeta doing his share of begging, once I had my foot on his head," he said, causing both Saiyans to growl. "Saiyans are just like everyone else, their precious pride goes out the window if there's something they want badly enough," he said, stretching. "Very well, I suppose I should just destroy you all, then," he said with a yawn.

Kress stepped forward. "I said Saiyans don't have gods, I never said I couldn't take you down," he said dangerously, a smirk on his face.

Beerus gazed at him for a long moment. "Well… I suppose I could use a good warm-up today…" he said with a sigh. He glanced around. "Let me just clear all of this out of our way…" he said, lifting a finger as a ball of the most concentrated energy Kress had ever sensed began to form.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Lord Beerus," the tall man standing behind him said, and Beerus shot him an annoyed glance. "This place is protected by the Xenokai. It seems that it's the only thing protecting this universe from complete eventual destruction," he said calmly.

Lord Beerus growled. "Stupid balance! This is all _your_ fault!" he said, glaring at Kress. The energy ball dissipated. "Fine. Whis, take us back home, we'll deal with these Saiyans there once and for all," he said, grabbing Tarble by the back of the armor with one hand, and Kress by the hair in the other. Whis nodded, and soon all four of them disappeared.


	3. Pride

Kress stopped fighting Beerus the moment they slipped outside of reality, and settled for glaring dangerously, trying to ignore the embarrassing and painful way the deity was holding him by his hair. He knew better than to try escaping at this point; this was not his first trip between dimensions, though it was, by far, his _slowest_. Or, perhaps, they were simply going farther than he ever had before? Did space play a part in inter-dimensional travel?

Beerus appeared to be sleeping standing up, as he leaned against Whis's back and snored loudly, holding Kress and Tarble tightly. Kress glanced over at Prince Tarble, who was studiously looking ahead, scowling. His was the look of a man who had been routinely humiliated in life, and yet refused to let it get to him. He ignored the way Beerus held him by the back of the armor, and instead had his arms crossed, his look determined, as though he _intended_ to travel this way.

Kress wasn't sure what to think of the Saiyan Prince. He had never known of Tarble's existence, but from what he had seen, that wasn't surprising. He didn't seem very strong. And the way he had tried to spare Kress earlier… done any other way, it would have seemed to any Saiyan to be an insult. He managed to be _merciful_ without being _insulting_ … that was diplomacy, at its finest.

Saiyans were many things, but diplomatic wasn't one of them.

Had Tarble been a human, he would have been well-respected, a leader of men. Humans looked past things like physical strength, and went straight to ability and temperament. But, he wasn't. He was a Saiyan. It didn't take Kress long to figure out that, if this man were a Saiyan Prince, he was likely hidden away, both for his own safety, and for the protection of his father's reputation.

And now, he and Kress were the last saiyans left alive.

Though, from their current situation, that might not be for very long.

"Prince Tarble," Kress said, as they hurtled towards certain death, at the mercy of a powerful deity. The Saiyan Prince glared at him, cold fury in his eyes. Kress both expected it, yet felt it deeply. He sighed, then powered on. "I served your brother with everything I was. His death was a glorious one. I have done many things of which I am ashamed," he said softly, "but Prince Vegeta died well. When I see him in hell, I will be able to look _him_ in the eye, at least."

Tarble gazed at him for a long moment. "Did he get the chance to avenge our people?" he asked.

Kress smirked at that coldly. "He focused his efforts on training me. He watched me rip Frieza to pieces before he died," he said.

Prince Tarble sighed. "That would have been the most important thing, to him," he said, shaking his head.

"Not to you?" Kress asked, mildly surprised. The death of Frieza was something he thought every Saiyan would rejoice in.

Tarble shook his head. "My father sent me away for a reason," he said with a sigh. "My power level was low, as a child… too low even for a Third-Class warrior. This armor," he said, looking down at himself with a scowl, "was his way of reminding me what my goal was. He had me trained in secret, on a far off planet, hoping I would become strong enough so that he could publicly acknowledge me. But… I didn't _want_ to be what he wanted me to be. I studied the history of our people, and the histories of the cultures we encountered, and I _knew_ we could be better than that. I was an idealist. _That's_ what he was truly ashamed of, what my _brother_ was ashamed of," he said, sighing. "The truth was, our people brought their fate upon themselves. The cruel irony is, I knew what to do, how to fix it, but was destined instead to watch the fate I warned my father about unfold," he said.

Kress scowled at that. He couldn't fathom the concept that everything he'd worked for all his life, all the hatred with which he'd been instilled since he was young, was for nothing. Saying that Frieza's death meant nothing was like saying that Vegeta's death meant nothing. "You don't sound like any Saiyan I've ever known," he accused with a growl. "Where's your sense of pride?" he demanded angrily.

Tarble merely raised an eyebrow at that. " _My_ pride knows how to survive a blow," he said. "How pathetic would it be, to train every part of yourself to handle every type of damage, but to never train your pride? You train your tail, don't you? Your pride is an even greater weakness than your tail. My father died for his pride, my brother died for it, my people all suffered and died, because of that one weakness. Tell me, what kind of Saiyan sees he has a weakness, yet never acts to strengthen it? If you never allow your pride to take a hit, you doom yourself to the fate of the rest of our people," he said coldly.

Tarble's words sat with Kress for a long time as they travelled. How often had his own pride become a weakness? His current situation, his attack on his alternate self, his entire training under Prince Vegeta, where the Prince had taken his pride and used it as an incentive to do whatever Vegeta asked, no matter how atrocious. He could have all the power in the universe, and yet, if his pride were so easily wounded, what was he?

And here, next to him, was a man who had been told literally all his life that he wasn't good enough, by those closest to him; was being battered and bossed around by a being more powerful than he was; and yet, his sense of pride didn't seem shaken at all. In fact, judging by the look in his eyes, it was almost like he was daring the worst to happen.

Which of them was the true Saiyan?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai Goten listened as Garlic droned on and on about his life. His insistence on silence had lasted only a short while. The Kai had no idea how long, as there was no sense of time in here, and as a Kai, he was timeless. Perhaps it had been an hour, or a month. Definitely not a year, he was quite certain he would have heard from Kress before then. At any rate, Garlic had started talking. Now he just wouldn't _shut up_.

Apparently, Garlic hailed from Earth, something that Kai Goten thought was more than a coincidence. He had competed for the position of Earth's Kami against a being who hailed from another planet. From Garlic's description, Kai Goten had begun to suspect the winner of this competition had been Namekian, the very Namekian whose ship his adoptive mother Bulma had used to take them all to Namek, him and…. and….

Kai Goten took a deep breath, forcing thoughts of _her_ away for the moment. He had promised.

Garlic had been furious that he had been overlooked for the position, and wished upon the dragon balls for immortality. He then proceeded to raise countless monsters from the dead, in an effort to take over the Earth, and bring it under _his_ rule. He had created the Dead Zone, this place between dimensions in which they were now trapped, with the intention of trapping Earth's new Kami within it.

He ended up getting trapped here, himself.

It truly _was_ a waste of immortality.

Kai Goten shook his head as the immortal being droned on about his problems. "That was a really stupid wish," he said softly, earning a growl from Garlic, who he still couldn't see. "Now you're in HFIL, and alive, and immortal. At least, if you had died, you would have been reincarnated eventually," he said, shaking his head again. "Wasteful."

Garlic was silent for a long moment. "HFIL? This… this is HFIL?" he asked, sounding forlorn.

Kai Goten sighed, then nodded. "Thanks to you, I've been able to figure out where I am. Where _we_ are. HFIL is for souls who have died, but there are places where it is possible for the living to enter on their own. You found one of those places, with the creation of your 'Dead Zone'. You're stuck within the barrier between the Living World and HFIL. You can't fully enter and get credit for your suffering, because you haven't died. Yet, you can't return to the Living World, because you've been drawn close enough for HFIL to lay claim to your soul. A very effective solution, I have to say. Kai Komas really outdid himself with that one," he said with a smirk.

Garlic's hissing laughter washed over Kai Goten, but it didn't fill him with fear like it did before. "You're stuck here, too, Kai," he pointed out.

Kai Goten's smirk didn't leave his face. "I'm a Kai. I go in and out of HFIL all the time. I've just been here listening to you, out of mercy," he said, and crossed his arms. "Haven't you noticed I've been able to move for a while now?" he asked.

"Please… please, Kai…. please let me out…." Garlic began to beg, but Kai Goten frowned.

"You just told me of all the atrocities you committed, against my home planet. Why would I want to let you out, so you could do something similar to someone else?" Kai Goten asked. "However," he said with a sigh, "if you want, I will let Kai Komas know that you are truly sorry, and want to request a revocation of your immortality, so you can die properly. He might consider putting forward the effort. _IF_ you are truly sorry," he said.

The stream of curses that ensued told Kai Goten that probably wouldn't be any time soon.

Rather than stay and listen one moment longer, Kai Goten shrugged and closed his eyes. Bright blue light swirled around him, and suddenly, the cursing stopped, to be replaced by the sound of distant screaming and crying and dripping water. Or, more specifically, dripping blood. He opened his eyes to see Komas sitting by the blood fountain, looking rather surprised. "Kai Goten, you didn't use the door," he said, bemused.

Kai Goten scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Yeah, sorry about that. Found a back door," he began, and told Komas the story, much to the older Kai's amusement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they arrived at their destination, Beerus tossed both Saiyans to the ground, looking them over. "Alright, then," he said, yawning. "Let's get a few things settled. I'm Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. You two," he said, glaring at them, "are the last remnants from a dead race, and are on your way to joining them, as soon as I find out what I want to know." He looked at Tarble. "You, Saiyan Prince, you said you've heard of a legend of a Super Saiyan God?" he asked.

Tarble sighed, then nodded. "It is spoken of in ancient legend, but as… er…" he looked to the taller Saiyan questioningly.

"Kress," Kress supplied.

Tarble nodded. "As Kress told you, Saiyans don't traditionally serve any gods. We believe in being self-sufficient," he said, but was cut off by Beerus.

"I don't care about your beliefs, Saiyan!" the deity snapped. "Just tell me what your legend says about this so-called 'Super Saiyan God'!"

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow. "It's said that five Saiyans with pure hearts must gather together around one Saiyan, entrusting him with their power. Once they do this, that Saiyan will become a Super Saiyan God," he said.

"Five Saiyans? With pure hearts?" Beerus said, sounding disappointed. "So there will _never_ be a Super Saiyan God. With pure hearts being a factor, I doubt there could have been one _before_ your planet was destroyed!" he grumbled, frustrated.

Prince Tarble scowled at that. "My people were not all monsters, Lord Beerus. Many of them were-"

"I don't care!" Beerus said, smacking Tarble to the side again with his tail. "You've both outlived your usefulness. Our deal's off, Saiyan Prince. You said you'd help me, and you were no help at all. As soon as I finish killing you two, I'll swing by and destroy your planet, along with your precious family!" he groused.

Tarble growled at that, getting into a fighting stance. "YOU LIAR!" he yelled, glaring. "I'll fight you to my last breath, then!"

Beerus laughed. "That won't take very long," he said, amused.

Kress stepped forward, beginning to power up. "I'll help him," he said, glaring.

"You'd need an army for this to be anywhere close to a fair fight," he said with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Super Saiyan God

Kai Komas laughed at Goten's story. "Well, that must have been a treat for him, Garlic hasn't had visitors in… well, ever. I've been meaning to check in on him one of these centuries. What do you think, Kai Goten? Should I let him out?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Kai Goten scowled. "He's not ready to come out yet," he said. "I told him I'd ask you if there was a way to have his immortality revoked, so he could die normally, and he lost it," he said sadly.

Kai Komas nodded sagely. "Don't let it get to you, Kai Goten. He is exactly where he needs to be, to work out his issues. When he's more compliant, I will look into a solution, though it may never happen. Some people are just too addicted to power, and will never be happy unless they are on top. No one ever gets out of this place without first bowing to those they hurt," he said, and stretched.

"Sometimes I get the sense you're training me, Kai Komas," Kai Goten said, sending him a sly glance.

Kai Komas gave him a knowing look. "Surely you're not so full of yourself to think you have nothing left to learn," he said smoothly.

Goten grinned. "Nope! Actually, I'm grateful for the instruction," he said. Then his expression turned serious. "Just, don't think I'm giving up on Gohan. He's getting reincarnated, I'm going to see to it," he said, determination on his face.

Komas merely raised an eyebrow. "If you think it's possible, Kai Goten, I will do everything in my power to help. Believe me when I say, I do not want to deal with a soul as troubled as Gohan's. I've got my fill of bloodthirsty Saiyans to deal with, thank you. But I'm afraid I don't share your optimism. And I don't think you're prepared for what you will have to do with your brother's soul when he dies," he said darkly, causing Goten to scowl. "If you truly wish for your brother's soul to be reincarnated, Kai Goten, then when the time comes, you will have to stop acting like his brother. You will need to start acting like his Kai. In fact, if you want my recommendation," he said, frowning, "you should be acting much more like a Kai than you have been. We maintain a distance from the Living World for a reason. When your brother dies, his attachment to you will be a source of suffering for him. Breaking that bond now is the kindest thing you can do for him," the red Kai said sternly.

Kai Goten looked away, thinking on what Komas said. Finally, he spoke. "I'm not the smartest Kai," he said softly. "But I know enough to know how to seek the truth. I will think about what you said, Kai Komas, but don't be offended if I choose to ignore it. In the end, Gohan is my brother, and will always be. I will do my best as his Kai, but I swear, I will never fail as his brother. On that, you have my word," he said, determined.

Kai Komas sighed. "Still thinking like a mortal," he chided softly, but offered Goten a small smile. "Well, we have an eternity to discuss the matter, let's not let it dampen our spirits so soon. Speaking of your brother, I trust you are keeping tabs on him?" he asked.

Goten frowned. "Right! I have no idea how much time I spent in the Dead Zone, I'd better go home to check!" he said hurriedly.

Kai Komas waved a hand at the blood fountain, and scenes of torture played on the surface of the pool. "Dip a finger in, Kai Goten, it will show you what you want to see," he said, gesturing to the younger Kai.

Goten wrinkled his nose, then lightly touched the center of the scene with the tips of his fingers, focusing on Kress. Once he could see his brother in the pool, he withdrew his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tarble gazed up at the two titans fighting in the sky above him. He couldn't move, his body was too broken, Beerus had made quick work of him, treating him like little more than an annoying insect buzzing around his head. In the end, his words to Kress notwithstanding, Prince Tarble of the planet Vegeta was swatted down and squashed like an insect.

But, the sight above him… it was almost worth it.

The Legendary Super Saiyan. Just being this close to Kress, with that power level, was almost too much on Tarble's broken body. The man's hair was golden, just like in the legends, and his eyes burned with a green fire. A greenish haze surrounded him as he attacked Beerus furiously, and Tarble could sense the man's power level still growing, as red lightning surrounded him, flashing through his hair. He wondered what would be left of the planet he was laying on, once Kress finished powering up. He further wondered if he would stay alive long enough to see it.

This must be how Vegeta felt, before he died…he thought to himself, thinking of his estranged brother. Gure… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish… I wish I were a better Saiyan, so I could at least protect you from this. You deserved someone stronger. I'm just grateful you settled for me…

And then Kress hit the ground next to Tarble, the force of it creating a crater, which Tarble's broken body fell into. Tarble gasped, as one of his broken ribs punctured something, probably something important. "Kress…" he gasped, his eyes scanning the other saiyan's body for life.

A groan, as Kress struggled to move. "He's…. so strong…" he said softly, pushing himself up.

Tarble gasped, and did his best to speak. "Kress… he's a… god… don't forget… what I said… about pride," he gasped, pausing to cough up blood.

Kress's scowl met Tarble's eyes, and slowly softened. "My prince," he said, causing Tarble's eyes to widen. "What I said about Saiyans having no gods?" Tarble gave a painful nod. "I lied," he said, and reached up to rip a section of his shirt, the part that covered the center of his chest. There, pulsing with a blue light, was a strange symbol Tarble had never seen before. "Grab onto me, and don't let go," he said.

It was everything Tarble could do to comply, as Kress closed his eyes. "Kai Goten, I need your help. Please," he added, opening his feelings up to his brother, wherever he was. "Please help me to protect the weak."

In mere seconds, he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, and both Saiyans disappeared just as Beerus's energy attack obliterated the ground where they had been a single moment before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Prince Tarble came to, he was looking up at a man with a white streak in his hair, looking down at him with a soft smile on his face. "You're going to be alright, Prince Tarble. Can you sit up?" he asked, somehow knowing better than to offer him a hand.

Tarble pushed himself to a sitting position, and smiled at the lack of pain. He looked at the man standing before him. "You must be Kai Goten, then," he said, and his eyes found Kress, who was standing nearby, wearing third-class armor. "The only god I've ever seen a Saiyan pray to," he said wryly.

Kress shifted uncomfortably, and Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I wouldn't go that far," he said, blushing. "The whole prayer thing just helps me connect better, that's all."

Tarble smirked. "A modest deity," he remarked. "An interesting choice for such a proud Saiyan," he said, gesturing at Kress, who was pointedly looking away.

Kai Goten gazed at him with a smile. "Sort of like a humble prince?" he asked. He then bowed politely. "Welcome to my home, Prince Tarble," he said, straightening. He then stepped back, sensing Kress wanted words with the Saiyan Prince.

Kress stepped forward, scowling as he looked into Prince Tarble's eyes. "My prince," he said simply, and knelt on one knee.

Prince Tarble swallowed down the feelings that tried to surface. Never, in all of his life, had he ever been treated as a prince. He wasn't sure what to feel, except to hope that he was worthy. He gazed at the man, who was still practically at eye level kneeling down. "What are you doing wearing third-class armor, Kress?" he asked softly.

Kress glanced up at him, surprised by the question. He frowned. "I've been third-class since I can remember. I'm proud to be what I am," he said, fighting the urge to respond in anger to the possible threat to his status as a warrior.

"I will not have my most elite warrior wearing a third-class uniform," he said, frowning. Kress's eyes widened. "Have you not realized yet that your power level surpasses that of any Saiyan in recorded history?" Tarble asked. He scowled. "I hereby promote you to Saiyan First Class Elite. I would promote you higher, but that's pretty much as high as it goes," he said with a smirk.

"What does First Class Elite armor look like?" Kai Goten asked, eyebrow raised.

"Like mine," Prince Tarble said, looking down at himself. "Only not quite as broken," he added wryly.

Kai Goten nodded, and raised both hands. Suddenly, both of their armor was changed, Kress's to blue and white, and Tarble's became the way it was prior to being destroyed by Beerus, only with a symbol in red etched onto the chest plate. Prince Tarble looked down at it, in wonder. "This… is only worn by the throne's heir," he said numbly.

Kai Goten nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for the loss of your brother, Prince Tarble, but his passing makes you the heir to the throne. Well… what's left of it," he said softly.

Prince Tarble smiled softly, and glanced at Kress, who was standing up, looking his armor over with wide eyes. "Kress, what will you do now?" he asked the man.

Kress frowned. "I don't know if the Yardrat Council will accept my proposal, now that it's common knowledge what I did," he said, looking down in shame. "But, if they do, I want to help neutralize the massive singularity that's forming in the Badlands. My calculations show that, if it continues at its current rate, the universe won't survive what I did to it. I have to save it," he said fervently, his eyes meeting Tarble's.

Prince Tarble blinked at that. "You're… you're a scientist?" he asked, receiving yet another shock for the day.

Kress growled at that. "I'm a warrior!" he insisted, then shrugged. "Just one that can think."

Tarble smiled brightly. "Finally, a Saiyan who can think!" he said, ignoring Kress's glare. His expression turned serious. "Well, as a matter of fact, I've encountered the Yardrat before. I'll come with you, we can submit your proposal to them together. I'll vouch for you," he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Kress's look of disbelief. "What? I can think, too," he said with a smirk.

Kai Goten walked to the pool in the center of the room, gesturing for both men to follow. He looked to Prince Tarble. "Where do you wish to go? The science station? Or your home planet?" he asked.

Prince Tarble swallowed. "I'm worried about my planet, Tech-tech. I'm worried about Gure. Lord Beerus said he'd destroy them as soon as he finished destroying us," he said, chiding himself for having forgotten the looming threat.

"That won't be a problem," a voice said, and Goten's eyes widened, as the Supreme Kai stood before them, on the other side of the pool. "Beerus has been forbidden from destroying any more planets, until the universe is back in balance. Per orders of the Xenokai," he said, giving them a small smile.

"Supreme Kai!" Goten said, rushing up to his teacher, trying to hold back tears. "I… I thought…"

'I've been watching you, Kai Goten. And I'm proud,' he said in Goten's mind.

'I've missed you, Master,' Goten responded, earning a smile from smaller Kai.

'Time is nothing to us, Kai Goten. It's been less than two years, a heartbeat,' the Supreme Kai chided, bemused. "And, you know you are not supposed to interfere with the Living World," he said aloud, for the benefit of the others. "You've laid claim to Gohan's soul, but Prince Tarble still belongs to North Kai. He would like you to please return him to the Living World. He also asks you to kindly stop stealing souls from him," he added, mirth in his calm features.

Kai Goten laughed at that. "I was just about to return him, sorry about that," he said, grinning. He turned to Prince Tarble. "So… home, your highness? Or the science station?"

Prince Tarble shared a look with Kress. "The science station. I can send for a shuttle to take us from there, when our work is done," he said, and bowed. "Farewell, Kai Goten and Supreme Kai. May the next time we cross paths be as pleasant," he said to them.

Kress glanced at his brother, then at the Supreme Kai. Looking back to his brother, he gave a single nod.

Kai Goten smiled, then stepped behind them, pushing them both forward, until they both disappeared.

The Supreme Kai's smile faded somewhat, and he looked at Kai Goten seriously. "We need to talk," he said softly.


	5. A Monster's Apology

Their arrival at the science station began in a secluded location, but soon began to attract notice, a _lot_ of notice. Kress walked a step behind Prince Tarble, keeping his eyes forward and down. He did not wish to meet the eyes of those he'd wronged, especially since they now knew what he had done. But, he knew he would have to. He would have to do something very un-saiyan-like, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

But he knew Prince Tarble, not to mention his brother Goten, would be disappointed in him if he couldn't do it. And Kress never backed away from a challenge, if he could help it.

Prince Tarble had a telepathic conversation with one of the Yardrat, and soon the two were led into a large room, which was filling up with all the scientists who had gathered at the station. Prince Tarble and Kress were led to the dias at the center of the room, and a hush fell over the crowd. The Yardrat who led them in stepped forward, and began typing on a computer terminal, addressing the crowd. "The Yardrat Council welcomes the Saiyan Prince Tarble to speak," he said, and stepped aside as Tarble stepped forward.

"Yardrat Council and Honored Guests," Prince Tarble said, the small statured prince looking them all over sternly. "My people have done much wrong to the galaxy. First, in the service of Frieza and the Cold Empire, and then, by this," he said, gesturing at the skylight, at the mass of blackness looming dangerously above them. "We come before you to ask only for the chance to help repair the damage we have done," he said solemnly.

He then stepped aside, and Kress stepped forward, addressing the crowd with a scowl. "What I did was monstrous. I won't give excuses. I thought only of myself, and didn't care who suffered because of it. Nothing I can possibly do in this life can make up for all the lives I have taken," he said, and glanced at Prince Tarble. "I was always taught that Saiyans apologize by fixing what they broke, which I will never stop until I do. But, I'm learning new ways. I didn't lie when I said I was from Earth. My mother was human, and she taught me how to apologize properly," he said, squirming slightly. He then bowed low to the assembly. "I humbly apologize for everything I have done," he said, and remained that way for a long moment, before straightening and stepping back.

The Yardrat stepped forward, typing at the computer terminal again. "All assembled will vote on allowing the Saiyan delegation to assist with Badlands project," he said.

Numbers showed on the screen behind them, some in blue, some in red. When the numbers stopped being adjusted, it showed slightly more than half in favor of allowing them to help. Kress sighed in relief.

"Saiyan delegation will be allowed to assist," the Yardrat typed. "Proposal has already been submitted and approved. Kress of Earth's proposal will be used, pending receipt of sample of encapsulation technology. Council dismissed," he said, and promptly left the podium, oblivious to the pandemonium that ensued.

Kress's eyes were wide. How had his proposal already been submitted?

' _I submit on Kress behalf,'_ a voice said in his head, and he turned to see Arda standing behind him.

He frowned. "How did you get it? I thought I…" he checked the hidden pockets beneath his armor, but then remembered he hadn't been wearing his armor last time he was here.

Arda held up a metal chip, the same one Kress had put all of his data on. _'Kress left in room. Arda keep safe,'_ he said.

Kress smirked at that, then gave a single nod in thanks. Arda smiled as well.

Suddenly, he caught Prince Tarble's eye and gesture, and he fell into place behind the Saiyan prince. As they approached Tarble's shuttle, he told Kress, "I have to warn you, the planet of Tech-Tech is a bit… _odd._ For the most part, they're peaceful, miscreants are generally banished from the planet. You'll need to be on your best behavior," he said as they boarded.

Kress grunted. "I'm always at my best behavior, my prince," he said, trying to sit down in one of the impossibly small seats.

Prince Tarble gave him a sideways glance, then let the pilot know he could take off. "You'll like Gure, she's brave, for her people, and she's a great cook," he said with a smirk. "She's a stickler for manners, though, so try to mind yours."

A blush tinted Kress's cheeks as he looked down. "I mind my manners all the time," he grumbled.

Tarble glanced at him dubiously, then his expression softened. "I know you'll do your best," he said, earning a strange glance from Kress, then smirked. "Oh, and they've invented personal gravity generators that allow you to increase the gravity around your person up to 500 times that of the planet Vegeta!" he said.

Kress brightened up at that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean, I have to hand him over to Beerus?" Goten asked, angrily. "Lord Beerus just tried to kill him! How do I know he won't try that again? He's a God of Destruction!" he objected.

The Supreme Kai raised an eyebrow at his outburst, then said calmly, "The Xenokai has made an edict concerning him. No deity, angel, or guardian is permitted to kill Gohan, not until the universe is back in balance. You must understand, Kai Goten, as much as I rarely interfere with the Living World, the Xenokai _never_ interferes with it. His actions recently have been highly unusual. To tell you the truth… typically, if something like this were to happen, he would simply allow the universe to be destroyed, then make another one. There is something about this universe that he likes, or he would not go through all this trouble," he said, holding out his hands. "The Xenokai has the ability to wipe this entire universe from existence, and he doesn't even need a reason. We are his playthings, Kai Goten, only alive at his whim. One tries to avoid the notice of such a being, so as not to accidentally anger him, but both you and your brother have gained his attention. I'm not sure what his intentions are, or even if he _has_ any intentions concerning you. The best advice I can give you, is to tread carefully, and treasure each moment of life. When the Xenokai is involved, even we Kai are mortals," he said. "Lord Beerus knows this, and does not want to vanish from existence any more than I do. The Xenokai has decreed that Beerus should train Gohan, though for what purpose, I do not know. This training will take place in one year, to give Gohan time to implement his solution to prevent the destruction of the universe. I wanted to let you know, to give you time to prepare him," he said.

Kai Goten swallowed hard, but then nodded. He sighed, gazing sadly at the Supreme Kai. "Master… do… do you…" he began, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

The Supreme Kai smiled at him softly. "I watch over everyone, Kai Goten. That includes her. She is alive, and happy," he reassured him.

Kai Goten let out a breath, and nodded. "What about Kai Komas? Can I trust him?" he asked.

The Supreme Kai gave him a long look, before speaking. "No one's motives are pure, Kai Goten. As a former mortal, you of all people should know that. Your job will change you, that is part of being a Kai. HFIL demands a hefty price of the Kai who watches over it. Keep that in mind in your dealings with Kai Komas, or with any other Kai, for that matter," he said. "Even me," he said sadly, thinking of how he had had to keep the truth from Goten, to prepare him to become a Kai.

"I trust you, Supreme Kai," Kai Goten said, smiling at the smaller man. "When we last saw each other, I was angry, and hurt, and… I just wanted to let you know, I trust you. I know you did what you did for the greater good, and I wouldn't change it," he said.

The Supreme Kai smiled brightly at that. "That means a great deal to me, Kai Goten," he said. "As I said before, I am very proud of you. Continue to seek the truth, Kai Goten, the rest will fall into place," he said softly, then disappeared.

Kai Goten sighed, and gazed down at the pool, allowing images of Kress sitting in a tiny seat on board a shuttle to float to the surface. He smiled. "Hang in there, brother. We'll get through this, or die trying," he said softly.

 **A/N: Okay, guys, that's it for this one, stay tuned for the next one, Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Hope for the Future!**


End file.
